Gave You Your Best Chance
by Baby.Cakes.Love
Summary: Emma is a super star athlete. Regina is an actress. They have been together for 14 years . But nobody outside of the family knows. Emma wants Regin aand Henry to be part of the lifestyle she has ... But Regina wants her own spotlight where she's not in the shadows of her wife... But life changes *WARNING G!P* but read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Emma had woken up to hear her phone go off. She opened one eye before both. She squinted trying to adjust to the light coming through the window. She reached around trying to find her phone. She flicked up the blanket to hear a thud after looked at her phone it was on the floor. She silently prayed it was cracked. She stood up and walked to her phone. She picked up the phone it had two giant cracked on it. She winced at it, she had just bought the phone last week. She unlocked her phone *81501* she punched in the numbers. Once her phone was unlocked, she looked at the message that was sent to her.

**Come over NOW** She looked at the time it was 6:45.

**Omw** She groaned as she texted back. She walked out her bedroom went to the kitchen grab three mini oranges out the fridge and put on her _NIKE_ Sliders and grabbed her key and headed to her garage. She got in her white jeep and pulled out of there. She started driving with one hand before she stopped at a red light and peeled the orange. She was down one and a half an orange when she got to her destination. She parked her car in the driveway and walked into the house.

She walked into the living room, then the kitchen grabbing a bowl and put her oranges in them setting them on the island before going up the stairs to the master bedroom. The person she was looking for wasn't in there so but she heard the show running. She went and flopped on the bed and waited. About five minutes later the shower stopped and she looked up to see a sight she missed. She licked her and sat up. "Damn to wake up to that in the morning and you might die of blue balls." she said startling the women.

"Ms Swan! What are you doing in my bed?!" Regina said gripping her towel tightly. Emma laugh and stood up and walked over to Regina  
"You're acting as ive never seen any of before."Emma said as she grabbed the towel and started to tug on it.

"Key word was 'before' Ms Swan We are getting a divorce that means this is no longer is yours to look at or touch. Got it?" Regina said pulling away from her. Emma looked at her with narrow eye and laughed. Emma lifted her hand and grabbed the towel. This time succeeding in taking it off. Emma picked up regina thrown her over her shoulder before spanking her on the ass and walking her over to the bed to throw her on it. Regina gasped after she hit the bed. Emma climbed on top of her and started to kiss her neck. Regina started to moan grabed a fist full of blonde locks and pulled her closer.

Emma started to scuk and bite on her neck knowing she'd leave a mark and she secretly smirked at it. She kissed up to regina's ear and started to nibble. "You're mine" emma said getting up off of Regina and walked to her vanity before grabbing the ends of it, " I really don't understand why you want this damn divorce. Like you can just call me anyday anytime and i'm here but just for a fuck to you. Regina i still love you and you let this minor mistake mess us up." Emma said her knucks so white from her gripping the vanity so hard.

Regina had satten up pulling the sheet with her "Minor mistake Emma you kiss another girl and almost fucked her. If i wouldn't have called you you would have fucked her in the locker room. And don't say you wouldn't have it was on tape and all over the news. Not to mention no one even knows about me…"she couldn't continue before emma had interrupted her.

"I was not going to fuck her! Last time the video was altered i didn't say any of that shit."Emma said looking at her. Regina looked at Emma seen the tears forming she gotten up and walked to emma and wiped the tears.

"I'm sorry emma, i just need you to earn my trust back then." Regina said. She cleared her throat. "I called you here to talk though not about us but henry." Regina said making Emma look down ather. "But i need to get dressed,can you please wait downstairs while i get dressed."she said turning around walking into her closet.

Emma walked down stairs sat at the kitchen island. She laid her head on the top of it and thought of ways to earn her trust back. She had her head down for about five minutes before she felt a hand on her back. Emma looked up to see Regina giving her a soft smile. Her loose sheet was now replace with pair of tight fitting black jeans and a tight cream colored camisole and a loose lace crop top. With 6 inch nude louboutin with a round tip. Emma smiled she had bought that whole outfit for Regina. Emma pulled regina in front of her making her stand between her legs. "I'm sorry, i lost my cool earlier. I just miss you guys. I miss my family." emma said pushing her chair back and standing up. She walked to the end of the island and found her orange and started to eat it.

Regina looked at her with a disgusted face. "I do not know how you eat those thing Ms swan." She stated as emma popped a wedge in her mouth. "But anyway, Henry is being bullied." Regina said as she watched Emma now put the orange back in the bowl. "He told me after i pried it out of him. The kids are calling him names and saying rude things about him." Regina had seen Emma's face grow of curiosity. "They are saying that i don't love him that's why i hire the driver and housekeeper. They are also saying that the reason that he doesn't have a father is because he left him cause he was ugly and couldn't play sport." Emma snorted at that one henry was the best kid that could play sports at his look at his moms. She was his mother. "Emma this isn't funny." Regina said looking at her.

"Regina you have to admit that those was funny. I mean i'm his mother. He has my genes." Emma said grabbing her orange. Regina walked over to Emma grabbed the orange out her hand and threw it into the bowl. Emma looked at her shocked.

"He's your son. But don't forget no one knows about us. We have been a secret since the beginning of your career. Now look at where we are. Alone without you half the time. Emma we are all by ourselves, while you were running around the whole country." Regina said with tear almost running out her eyes. Emma looked at her. Lifted her hand and wiped the tears. She pulled Regina closer to her. Rubbed her hand up and down her back.

"Regina you know i wanted you to be part of that life. All of it. But you wanted to be in your own spot said that if anyone you were married to me they would just give you the part. Said you wanted to make it on your own. We have been together for 14 years almost 15 and you want to end it. And wanted henry not to be in it till he was old enough. Regina you know that if you want to be part of that life tell me. Shit if you wanted me to end that part of my life you know i would. I would do anything for you baby." Emma said pulling away to look at looked at her in her eye.

She kissed her. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck as emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. Emma tried to deepen the kiss. She slowly moved her hands so Regina's ass and she squeezed it causing regina to grasped. Emma took the opportunity to stick her tongue in Regina's mouth. Regina started to moan. Emma smirked knowing that she still had that effect on her.

"You know that some people would like to eat before they throw up right?" A small voice said walking into the kitchen covering his eyes. Regina pulled away smiling at he son. "What is going on with you guys? You have been yelling all morning." He said grabbing emma's last orange out her bowl before giving it to regina to peel.

"Nothing is wrong with us, Henry. We're fine now. And i will not being peeling this you know oranges are banned from this house." Regina said before handing emma the orange before grabbing an apple out of the the basket off apple in the middle of the inland. She took a bite out of the apple and smiled before sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah ok Mom. What are you doing here ma?" He said before grabbing the now peeled orange out of emma's looked at him.

"You know that's my orange right? And nothing mom called me over so we could have a chat. I have surprise for you after school though." Emma said trying to grab the orange.

"What is it? Nevermind you're not going to tell me. Ok. I have to go is JT ready mom?" Henry asked his Regina

"Yes henry he is waiting outside. He is your lunch and the rest of the money for your uniform. ." she said going to the fridge and taking the 85 dollars from under the magnet.

"Thanks mom. Bye ma. See you guys after school." henry said. Giving them a kiss before runny out the door.

"Uniform money?" Emma asked looking at regina with an eyebrow raised. Regina gave her a small smile. "Regina i gave you all the money for his uniform. Hell i gave you all the money for the sport. The uniform, the equipment and the and the extra fees. Why are you giving him more?" emma asked sitting on the island stool.

"He said he lost the money. And was scared to tell you." Regina said grabbing her hand and kissing it. " but anyways, don't you have to go on the _Naomi Kiggen Show_ today?" Regina asked emma sitting on her lap.

"Henry doesn't lose money and he always tells me if he does which has never happened so and yes are you going to watch me?" Emma asked wrapping her arms around Regina.

"Of course but I have to go now. I have to be on set in a half hour." Regina said geting of Emma's lap she grabbed what she thought was her phone and looked at the time. "Wait. emma you just got this phone last week! How did you crack it that fast?" regina asked. "You Know what i don't want to know. I have to go. We will continue the us conversation later. I love you. I really do." She said before walking out the door.  
"I love you too." Emma said smiling at the door like an idiot before picking up the phone clicking her agent's number.

**I want to tell them all tonight on the Naomii show** before clicking her phone off and walking out the door locking it behind her.

 **Ok that's all for this chapter review and answer these questions**

 **Should emma have probation rules about getting back together?**

 **What do you think henry did with the money?**

 **What sport should emma play? Should she play two so it shows why she isn't around mucAnd who is G!P?**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma had driven back to her apartment so she can take a 3 hour nap. When she woke up she took a shower and got dress for the day. She put on a pair of grey _NIKE_ sweats a short length tank top and black white and grey _NIKE sneakers._ She pulled her hair in a bun. She got back in her jeep and drove to the mall. Before she got out of the jeep she grabbed a pair of huge square sunglasses and her matching _NIKE_ sweater and put it on. She walked into the mall. Put her head up and looked around. She looked for the _APPLE STORE_. But seen the _CHANEL._

Emma walked into the store looked around. Before walking up to the counter. "Hello. Do you guys do custom sunglasses?" Emma asked the sales lady behind the counter after taking off her glasses to set the on the counter. The women looked Emma up and down before sitting up in the chair she was in. She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry. You would have to do that online. We don't store customize." She said with a voice she was trying to make sexy. Emma looked at the girl and smiled.

"Okay, thank you for letting me know." emma walked away from the front desk and to the racks of were the sunglasses are. She grabbed a pair. She put them on looked in the mirror next to the rack. She put them back and grabbed another pair. She looked at the sales lady. "How do this look on me?" the women behind the counter was about to open her mouth.

"They look great on you. Are you going to get them?" Another one said coming out the back of the store. "I haven't seen you in a while Swan. How have you been?" She said walking closer to the blonde.

"I've been good. How have you been Ariel?" Emma said walking up to the set the sunglasses down before going back to the rack.

"I've been great actually. I see you have gotten to my sister." Ariel said snapping in the girl's face. "Go in the back and organize the boxes." She said going behind the counter. Taking her sisters seat.

Emma looked though a couple pairs of glasses before selecting a pair. She walked up to the counter. "I haven't done anything. All i did was walk in ask he a simple question. I got the answer and picked out these two pairs of glasses." emma said pushing the two pair before grabbing her original pair and put them back on. Ariel rung up the sunglasses before emma handed her credit card. "Bye Ariel." Emma said grabbing the bag and walking out. She went to her car forgetting the whole reason she went to the mall. Emma turned on her car and looked at the time it was 1:47. That nap was a good idea. She drove out of the parking lot. She headed to Henry's school.

MEANWHILE :HENRY'S SCHOOL

"Oh my god! Did you guys see The Savior last night she was amazing. She made 49 points. She would have made more if the would have pulled her out. Those three-pointers where fire." 12 year old Jason Arris said talking to his group of friends. "She was like."he picked up a apple and threw it in the garbage. Picking Up another apple to through. He lifted his arm up to throw it before Henry Mills got in the way. "Mills move. Or i'll move you."

"You know if you ever meet The Savior she won't like you." Henry said walking away before getting hit in the leg with the apple. He walked over to end of the fence. "Hey Stella. How are you today?" Henry asked the girl about the age of 13 leaning against the fence.

"Hey Henry. There has been better day like always." She said pulling him into a hug. After the hug Henry smiled. She pulled open his book bag and handed her 75 dollars. She took it. "Henry,thank you but I told you don't have to keep doing this. I don't want you to get in trouble. What happens if your mom finds out?" She asked.

"Yeah Henry. What if you mom find out?" a voice said behind them. Henry turned around to see Emma taking off her sunglasses. Henry looked at her then back at Stella. Stella ran away down the street. "Who was that Henry?" Emma asked looking down at him.

"Ma what are you doing here?" Henry asked asked walking up to her. Emma looked at him.

"We are going to talk about this when your mother get off of work. Come let's get in the car." Emma said putting her arm around him. Walking towards a group of boys. "Hey Henry. Remind me to tell your mom that her fruit isn't good in this school." Emma said pointing at the apple on the ground.

"Oh my god it's The Savior!" a kid yelled running up to Emma. A ton of kids ran up to Emma pushing Henry away from her. "What are you doing here?" a kid asked as she signed a notebook.

"I'm here to pick up my son. Henry?" she called for him in the group of kids. She found him put her arm over his shoulders. He smiled up at him. "But we have to go." She said walking towards the car. Henry in tow.

"I'll talk to everyone tomorrow." Henry said getting in the front seat of the car. "Mom you told them I was your son." He said as she drove away.

"Yeah surprise. But now you have to come with me to the Naomi show." She said driving. "Hey Henry can you handle me the bag of gummy bears in the center counsel?'' she asked him. Henry reached in grabbed the bag and grabbed a handful before putting the bag in her lap. "Damn. Can I have anything to myself?" Emma asked grabbing a gummy bear.

"You shouldn't have had a kid. If you want things to yourself." He stated before starting to eat the bears.

"Your right. I'm never having kids again."She said pulling up to the studio production place. She stepped out with the gummy bears in hand. She walked into the door with Henry behind her.

"Swan is here. Get her in hair and makeup!"A woman screamed. "Swan you're late." She said pulling Emma.

"Yeah sorry about that. I had to go pick up my son." Emma said pointing to Henry. Henry smiled and gave an awkward wave. "Henry sit on the couch over there. Do your homework."

Twenty minutes later. Emma was ready and was heading on stage. The crowd screamed. "Emma how are you? You look great." Naomi said giving her a hug before letting her sit down.

"I've been great actually thanks for asking. You look amazing as well." Emma said with a smile.

"Well a little birdie told me you have some important news to tell everybody today." Naomi said looking at Emma. Then to the crowd.

"Yes. I have huge news." Emma said with a big smile. "I've been keeping a huge secret from everybody.I don't know if any of you guys still read magazines. But they're saying I'm the top available Bachelorette in the United States right now. But I'm not available I haven't been available since I was in 8th grade. I've been with the love of my life for the past 14 years." Emma said earning a gasp from Naomi and the audience. I also have a son. Come on out Henry." Emma said standing up turning towards the opening in the side of the stage to see Henry come out. Naomi followed her lead and stood up.

"Wow this is so crazy." Naomi said looking at Henry before pulling him in a hug. Once the crowd settled down the sat back down.

Meanwhile Regina's set trailer

"Isn't that your son?" Bella Brenner asked Regina while still watching the TV. Regina had no words. All she could do is nod. "You're in a relationship with Emma Swan The Savior." Bella asked only to receive a nod again.

Back to the Naomi Show.

"You're so cute I feel like I've seen you before." Naomi said to Henry with a smile. "And Emma Swan not a available that's crazy." She said look at the crowd for back up.

"Yeah but I love the ones in my life." Emma said staring at Henry.

 **OK so it's shorter than the last one.**

 **Who is stella?and Why is henry giving her money?**

 **How will emma and regina worlds collide now that there secret is out?**

 **But review and if you have an major questions PM me. Bye guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys just to help you guys Henry is nine not thirteen. Emma and Regina are 27. Or at least turning I don't know yet. And they both went to college for 6 years to have something to fall back on if there careers didn't work out for them.**

Regina sat in her trailer in shock. She couldn't believe what Emma just did. Their secret had just been told to millions of people in just a matter of minutes. She looked at her phone thinking of texting the woman ask her if she crazy. But she was just so happy. She wasn't a secret. "Mills! We need you on set." She heard one of the directors assistance call to her. She quickly pulled out her phone.

**Thank You.** She texted.

Meanwhile Naomi Show

"Well that's all we have time for today. But you heard it here first, _The Savior_ is off the market." Naomi said about ten minutes after the big announcement. Her and Emma waved bye as the show came to an end. Emma walked off the stage. She hugged a few fans took pictures and signed autographs. About a half and hour later she excused herself.

"Come on Henry. Let's head home." she said picking up his book bag for him. She started to walk out the front.

"Ms. Swan there's a swarm of reporters out there so unless you want to get kind of like attacked I'd suggest you go out the back door." One of the assistants ran up to her said.

"Thank you for letting me know. Come on Henry let's go this way." Emma said taking his hand and going to the opposite direction towards the back door. She walked out the back door to go around the front behind the crowd of reporters to get into her car. Once in her car she was spotted.

"There goes the swan!" One of the reporters scream running towards her. Emma stepped on the gas and drove off with her and Henry laughing as they seen some reporters trying to catch up with them.

"Hey Mama I know that you told everyone does that mean will be able to go out to movies and stuff like we did when I was little. And your mom we're still in college so we didn't have to deal with all the reporters and stuff." Henry axe looking down at his hands fumbling with his fingers.

Emma stopped at a red light and looked at him. "Hey kid if you want to go to the movies we can go to the movies maybe not tonight because it is a school night but tomorrow, saturday or sunday any day you want to go I promise. Okay kid?" I'm a promise grabbing one of his hands.

Henry looked up at her. "Thanks Mama. I love you." Henry said as they pulled into the driveway. Once the car was parked they got out and walked towards the door just to see it be open by the one and only Regina Mills with a huge smile on her face. "hey baby boy I'm go get washed up for dinner will be eating soon." She said as they walked into the door. She looked at Emma and smiled harder. She grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her neck. "You really did that for me?" She asked pulling away.

"I'll do anything for you Regina. How long is going to take you to notice that?" Emma ass pulling her back towards her. "I love you Regina I love you so freaking much just know that I'll do anything for you."

"Come on dinner should be ready now. I made one of your favorite." Regina said grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her towards the kitchen.

Emmal poked at her "Baked ziti?" Emma asked to receive a nod from smiled. Once in the kitchen Emma went to the cupboard and grabbed three plates to set the table. Once the table was set Henry came down the stairs and took his seat. Regina grabbed the food out the oven. Placing it on the table and sat down. She served Emma and Henry before adding food to her own plate. About five minutes into the meal Emma looked at Henry. "Who was the girl Henry?" She asked him putting her fork down on her plate.

"What girl are we talking about?" Regina asked looking between the two of them. Henry put his head down he knew he was done for.

"I went to pick up Henry at school and I seen him with this girl-" Emma said before she was cut off.

"Henry no girls that's the end of the conversation. You're too young for girls." Regina said dropping her fork and looking at Henry. Emma laughed. "Is there something funny Ms swan?" Regina asked narrowing her eye at the savior.

"Yes. And one, it's Mr's. Swan-Mills. Two could you let me finish. Henry was outside with a girl and he gave her the money you have him this morning. Now like I said who was the girl Henry?"

"The money I gave you this morning henry that was for your uniform." Regina said looking at him while his head was down. "Henry look at me this instant." She said raising her voice a little. Henry looked up at is mom's faces."Who was the girl and why were you giving her your uniform money?" Regina asked asked once more.

Henry swallowed. "  
Her name is Stella,she's this girl i met." Henry looked around trying to keep from looking at his mom's faces. He ended up looking at Regina's face that gave a look to continue. "She's a foster kid." He said making emma sit up a bit more. She needed some help with money she was taking cans in when i met her. So gave some of the money mama gave me to her and told mom i lost it. I knew mom would call telling the school that i would bring in the money late i have in the same amount she gave me each time i gave mama's to the same amount" **(If you don't understand it's like emma gave him $1700 and regina gave him $1700 but in small installments. That way when he gave it to the coach he gave him $100 from what Emma gave him and $100 to Stella from what Regina gave him.)** Henry said looking at Emma and Regina before looking down at his hands.

"Foster kid? Is that why she took off running?" Emma asked looking at Henry. Henry nodded his head still looking down. "Okay we'll talk to you about your punishments once me and mom talk." Emma said picking up her fork to eat her food. Henry nodded and continued to eat his food. Once dinner was done Emma loaded the dishwasher while Regina poured herself a cup red wine.

"What are we going to do about Henry?" Regina asked emma while she took a sip of her wine.

I don't know what do with him but i do know one thing but first." emma said walking over to regina. She grabbed regina's cup out her hand and sat it on the counter. Before pulling regina into a kiss playing with her hair as she deepened it. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and moaned. Once the kiss was over Regina pulled away.

"Wow that was something." Regina said licking her lips. "Now what is it that you do know?" She asked grabbing her cup.

"What i know is that i want to meet her. This Stella girl." Emma said looking regina into Regina's eyes.

 **Ok that's all for this chapter review. And i promise the next one will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma and Regina were getting ready for bed. "Babe are you sure you want to meet this girl." Regina asked pulling the bed spread down and grabbing all the decorative pillows and throwing them on the couch in the bedroom.

"Yes I want to meet her. When she ran today she looked so scared. I know the system. It's broken baby." Emma said pulling of her shirt and throwing it on the floor to receive a death stare from Regina. She picked up the shirt and threw it in the hamper and looked at her. "You happy?" She asked pulling off her sweats and walking to a dresser and grabbed some boxers.

"Yes I am. Emma, dear you haven't been wearing boxers all day I mean like commando this whole day?" Regina asked Emma walking towards her. Emma turned around and nodded. Regina smiled grabbing the boxers Emma had in her hand and dropping them on the floor.

"Oh but I get a death stare when I drop clothes on the floor but you don't." Emma said grabbing Regina's waist and pulled her close. Regina just smiled and kicked off one of her heels dropping six inches before kicking off the other. "Damn I love how small you are. Perfect size for me to do this." Emma said as she grabbed Regina's ass squeezed it and turned her around and pulled her to her again. Regina started to grind her ass into Emma's front. Emma groan mad that she actually did this to herself. Regina stopped and turned around looked at Emma in the eyes before pulling off her lace over shirt and slowly inching down to her knees. Once on her knees she threw her shirt on the floor and grabbed Emma's semi-erect penis. She looked up at Emma who was staring at her in amazement. She looked her in the eyes while taking her in her mouth. Emma moaned and looked up. Regina's hot mouth on her was one of her favorite things. Regina didn't like Emma not looking at her. So she bit the member just a little till Emma groan and looked down. Once she seen that she was looking Regina stopped biting and took her to the back of her throat. Emma swallowed hard and put her hand on the back of Regina's head encouraging her to take her deeper before she look at her spaghetti strap cream tee. Emma took the strap in her hands and pulled it to the side before pushing Regina's bra down and grabbed one of her beast. Regina took Emma's penis to the back of her throat before swallowing to make it go deeper. Emma groan and squeezed her breast before letting go and grabbing Regina's face and started to pump in and out Regina's mouth. Regina grabbed Emma's thigh and squeezed. Emma suddenly stopped. Pulled out of Regina's mouth and pulled her up. Once she was standing completely Emma grabbed Regina's face and kissed her instantly deeping it. Emma left go of Regina's face before grabbing Regina's ass and picking her up. Regina moaned into the kiss and smiled. Emma backed her into a wall and started to kiss her neck. "Emma we don't have the time we have to get up in the morning." Regina said pulling Emma head away. "And I don't want another hickey. My hair and makeup team was pissed because it took so much makeup to hide the one you gave me this morning." Once seeing Emma smirk she knew it was too late. Emma pulled them away from the wall and thrown Regina on the bed grabbed her feet and pulling her to the bottom and started to pull off her jeans before hearing the doorbell ring. Emma furrowed her eyebrows. She looked down at Regina as she got up and walked towards the door of the bedroom. "Emma!" Regina called to Emma. Emma looked at Regina. "Put some clothes on if you plan on answering the door." Emma looked downstairs at her body and walked back the dresser and grabbed her boxers now in boxers and a sports bra. Emma walked to the door heading it ring again with Regina right behind her. Emma looked through the peep hole and didn't see no one she shrugged her shoulder and started to walk away before hearing the banging on the door. Emma walked back the door and opened it to reveal a crying mother. Regina's mom at that. Cora just wrapped her arms around Emma surprising her as she fell apart. Cora never like Emma always said she was never good enough for her daughter and that she would only hurt the family. Emma picked her up in a bridal carry earring a squeal for the mom and signaled Regina to close the door. Emma brought her to the living room and laid her on the couch. Cora looked up at Emma and smiled nodding her head as a silent thank you. Once Regina was in the living room with cold glass of water for her mom she gave it to her and saying on the table in front of her mom with Emma next her. Once Cora calm down enough she looked at the Girls. "Regina dear I'm sorry to inform you but your father and I are having getting a divorce." Regina gasped.

"No you guys can't get a divorce are you crazy what is wrong with you guys." Regina said getting up before getting pulled back down by Emma.

"Regina let her continue." Emma said kissing her temple. "I'll get a spare bedroom ready for you while you talk." Cora nodded and looked at Regina.

Once Emma was out of sight. "Mother why do you have to be so mean to her she just wants you to like her." Regina said to her mother. "Now what did you do why are this guy's getting a divorce?" Regina said running her hand through her hair.

"I didn't do anything Regina. Your father is having an affair. And I will not stand for it. We are divorcing." Cora said looking at her hands.

"daddy isn't having an affair he wouldn't do that. Regina said standing up walking away "I just don't talk about this anymore I have work in the morning I'll talk to you whenever and will probably made you the room that's why at the top of the stairs good night mother." she said walking up the stairs and going to her bedroom. Emma can in the room about ten minutes later Regina was in bed looking at the ceiling. Emma got into the bed and pulled her closer to her. "Let's cuddle baby I've missed you."

Regina looked at her "I'm so mad my mother she can just interrupted something that felt so good." Regina said looking into her eyes.

Emma laugh. "Tomorrow's Friday baby we have the whole weekend. Well I have a game Saturday night but I promise you I got you." Emma said grabbing her ass making her moan. And kissing her lips pulling the bottom lip into her teeth.

"Don't start something you

can't finish Dear." Regina said pulling away turning around and becoming a little spoon to Emma's big spoon and starting to fall asleep.

 **Once again i know it's short but a lot is happening right now but i wanted to get a chapter out at at least and i got so many people PMing me about emma being G!p so i chose her to be it. Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Regina woke an empty bed. She shook her head. She felt Emma's side of the end. It wasn't warm 'she must have gotten out of the bed a while ago' she thought. Regina got out of the bed and went to the in suite bathroom. She pulled off her clothes and turned on the shower and walked back into her room to see Emma walk in a basketball shorts and a sports bra. "Go for your run dear?" Regis asked looking at her wives sweat stain on the middle of her bra. Emma nodded and look at Regina only to lick her lips and smirk. As Emma walked closer. Regina shook her head. "No, Emma I have to get ready early morning cast interview about the New season." She put her hands out to push Emma away. "Plus you smell."

"No I don't. That's my signature scent." Emma said backing Regina up into a wall.

Regina scrunched up her nose. "So dear, your signature scent is cinnamon and must. I don't think anyone would buy that." Regina said putting her arms down.

Emma laughed. "I'm Emma Swan. I'm humble but of course they would buy it. And you love my cinnamon smell." She stated wrapping her arms around Regina.

" I only love it because it goes perfect with my apples." Regina said wrapping her arms around Emma's neck. "I have to get in the shower though so as much as I'd love to continue this conversation can you let me go."

Emma laughed again. "I'll never let you go. I love you too much."

Regina smiled. "I you dear but if you let me go so I can shower I'll let you pick out my outfit at least the top part." Emma laughed.

"I'll let you go if you'll make me some apple turnover tonight." She said with a hopeful smile. Regina nodded.

"You have a deal, my love." Emma smile and let Regina go. Once Regina turned around Emma smacked her ass causing her to scream, turn, and smirk.

"You'll be the death of me!" Emma screamed towards her and flipped onto the bed.

"Emma Marie Claire Swan! I know I did not just hear you jump on the bed with your sweaty clothes on!" Regina yelled from the bathroom.Emma quickly got off the bed and screamed back no. "We didn't get to talk about us yesterday so I was thinking that we would send Henry to Ruby's tonight and talk?" Regina said to Emma while I'm in the shower.

"I promised Hen that we'd go to the movies tonight." Emma called back going into the walk in closet. Regina walked out of the shower and went to the bathroom sink. She started to brush her teeth. Before pulling out to to toothbrush and yelling Emma's name. Emma walked in the bathroom holding a pile of clothes setting it on the sink counter. "what Regina? " she asked walking towards the shower.

Regina stuck out her neck. "look at this hickey you piece of shit." Regina stated only to get a laugh from Emma. "If you keep this up you won't love to see your best birthday." Regina said walking out of the bathroom. Regina walked to toe closet picking out what to wear. Knowing she'll only wear the outfit for a maximum of 2 hours today. She decided on a nice skin tight midnight purple dress. Regina but it on added black pumps and a bracelet. "Okay so our talk." Regina said when she finish dressing and Emma was out the shower. "We'll talk after Henry goes to bed okay?" She asked walking towards the door. Emma nodded and received a nod from Regina. Regina walk down stairs to smell coffee. She walked into the kitchen, to see her mother sitting on a bar stool reading the paper. "Good morning mother." Regina said coldly walking to the coffee pot.

"Good morning Regina. I have already sent Henry off to school. He was very happy to see me this morning." Her mother said back not looking up at her.

Regina rolled her eyes. Poured her coffee into a travel mug and grabbed an apple.

Emma had turned the corner of hallway and walked into the kitchen. "Good Morning Mrs. Mills." She said walking to the stove and put on the water.

"Dear, I've already made coffee." Cora stated as she looked at Emma.

"Emma doesn't drink coffee mother. She drinks Hot Chocolate." Regina said rolling her eyes once again.

Emma walked over to Regina. "Be nice." she whispered into the woman's ear. Regina look at Emma as if she was crazy.

"No. You don't get to tell me what to do in my house Ms. Swan. I'm leaving. " Regina said walking out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Regina!" Emma screamed. Only to hear the door slam. "Go she so much." Emma groaned running a hand down her face.

"She's your wife dear." Cora said drinking her coffee.

 ** _Okay so i know I haven't posted in awhile but that's going to change I promise anyway. Review._** ** _P.S. if you want to know what i look like check my YOUTUBE @ Baby Girl or my FACEBOOK @ Essence Brooks. Bye kisses love you guys*Kissing emoji*_**


End file.
